Festival de la Brise du Soleil 2009/Guide
Le spectacle de Mumor *''Emplacements de Mumor: :*San d'Oria: (F-5) dans San d'Oria Nord (Sur une passerelle) (Le moogle de la fête est à la porte ouest). :*Bastok: (G-8) au Marché de Bastok (A la fontaine). :*Windurst: (F-9) aux Canaux de Windurst (Huntsman's Court) (Le moogle de la fête est à la porte d'Odin). *Etape 1: Parlez au Moogle, dans la même zone que Mumor, pour se renseigner sur la fête et obtenir les pièces d'armure standard et HQ. C'est obligatoire, à moins d'avoir participé au festival de 2008. *Etape 2: Trouvez Mumor. Après son apparition elle sera au milieu du discours et se fera agressée par la Mithra nommée Uka Totlihn. Quand elle demande ''"Je vous en prie, chers fans... J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous !" vous devez l'encourager avec la commande /cheer ou l'applaudir avec la commande /clap afin qu'elle prépare sa prochaine attaque, autrement rien ne se passera. Vous devez d'abord cibler Mumor pour qu'elle résiste aux attaques de la Mithra et lui permettre d'utiliser sa danse spéciale. Vous n'AVEZ pas besoin de l'encourager pour obtenir vos récompenses, mais les encouragements accroît les chances qu'elle utilise plus fréquement ses danses. Elle vous diras en /say quelle danse elle effectuera et vous devrez faire la même danse en ciblant Uka Totlihn. Il semble que vous ayez une fenêtre de 2 à 3 secondes pour le faire. :Si elle dit: :*"Samba Eté éblouissant !!" Vous devez faire /dance1 :*"Charmante Valse miraculeuse !!" Vous devez faire /dance2 :*"Gigue Néo-cristal !!" Vous devez faire /dance3 :*"Super Gigue broyeuse !!" Vous devez faire /dance4 :Si vous le faites correctement dans le délai (vous devez voir la ligne "'' effectue une pour Uka Totlihn." AU-DESSUS de la ligne où il crie "''Grrrrr... !" pour obtenir du crédit), Vous aurez un message de compétence disant " et Mumor dansent en parfaite harmonie !". Mumor fera entre 1 et 10 attaques de danse; cela dépend du nombre de personnes qui font /cheer. Si Uka Totlihn dit "Hmpf... Si tu crrrois que c'est ça qui va me gêner !", c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de personnes qui font /cheer. Il semble que si les deux commandes /cheer et /clap sont utilisées, ce message ne s'affichera pas, et la prochaine attaque arrivera rapidement. Avec 2 personnes vous pouvez obtenir 5 à 7 attaques de Mumor (en utilisant juste /cheer et /clap, ou /wave); c'est basé sur le nombre de personne qui encourage et applaudit contre le nombre qui font JUSTE la danse pour obtenir les synchronisations sans encourager. Plus de 10 peut être possible. Quand Mumor dit "Ouf... ouf...", la fin du combat est atteint et vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne pour le prochain combat. Le nombre de synchronisations se cummulera d'un combat à l'autre. :Note: Les Motion-seul (ex: "/cheer motion") fonctionneront pour aider Mumor. :Note: Les Motion-seul (ex: "/dance1 motion") fonctionneront pour les points de danse. :Note: Si vous le faites seul ou à deux, la commande "/cheer" seule ne fonctionnera pas pour aider Mumor. La commande "/clap" sera requise aussi. ::*Il a été vu que 3 joueurs ont été capable d'encourager l'attaque de danse avec 2 utilisations de la commande /clap. Il a été vu aussi que 10 joueurs ont été incapable d'encourager l'attaque de danse avec la commande /cheer, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de monde commence à utiliser la commande /clap. Soit c'est du hasard soit c'est peut être l'utilisation de la commande /clap qui est plus forte. ::*Il semblerait que la combinaison de /clap et de /cheer marche mieux. Il y a eu 3 personnes, 2 qui /cheer et 1 qui /clap qui ont obtenu de meilleurs résultats qu'une ou plusieurs autres personnes qui l'ont fait. ::*'Cela PEUT être fait seul. Faire une macro avec /cheer et une macro avec /clap pour les utilisés rapidement l'une après l'autre, ne pas attendre que l'animation ou le texte apparaisse à l'écran. Cette méthode a fonctionné aussi rapidement ou même plus rapidement qu'avec 3 joueurs qui faisait une commande chacun.' :Pour chaque synchronisation, si vous parlez au Moogle, vous recevrez 5 goshikitenge (10 pour 2, 15 pour 3, etc.). ASTUCE - Changer de zone ou se rapatrier semble annuler vos synchronisations accummulées. Si vous vous faites déconnecter ou vous vous déconnecter, vous ne perdrez PAS vos points de synchronisation. :*'NOTE: Ne parlez pas au moogle jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait 15 danses synchronisées. Si vous lui parlez avant, alors vous aurez des goshikitenge à la place et votre compteur sera remis à 0.' :Il est difficile de le faire dans le délai si vous avez du lag. ::*Une stratégie qui réduit GRANDEMENT le lag est de filtrer les commandes d'émotion (Menu => Config => Filtres chat => Commandes d'émotion ("Emote")). Soyez juste sûr que vous sachiez quelle /dance correspond à la danse qu'elle dit, avant qu'Uka Totlihn dit, "Grrrrr... !" ::*Aussi vous pouvez aller dans (Menu => Config => Divers), mettre Affichage des ombres sur Aucun et/ou mettre à Min Affichage des personnages. :*Après la 15ème synchronisation, quand vous parlerez au Moogle, il vous donnera votre premier Yukata: :*Après les 15 autres synchronisations, vous recevrez votre second Yukata: :*Après avoir obtenu les deux pièces d'armure, et après 15 autres synchronisations, vous recevrez 99 Goshikitenge. Macros recommandées Ete */dance1 motion Valse */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer */cheer motion ou */clap motion ou */wave motion Cible */target **Positionne la flèche sur une sous-cible qui vous permet de facilement basculer entre Uka Totlihn et Mumor. Vous pouvez aussi mettre ceci dans les macros de danse mais si vous avez du lag cela ne marchera pas ou */targetnpc **Vous avez besoin d'être face au PNJ pour que cela fonctionne Timing et ciblage *Positionnez vous entre Mumor et Uka Totlihn et changez votre vue à la première personne. Tournez vous face au PNJ que vous devez cibler et utilisez la Macro de ciblage, alors vous ciblerez le bon PNJ sans aucun problème. *Encouragez Mumor jusqu'à ce qu'elle danse en utilisant la Macro d'encouragement en la ciblant. Une fois que vous avez synchronisé une danse avec Mumor continuez l'encouragement. L'encouragement l'aidera à faire ses danses plus rapidement, vous permettant de faire plus de danses sur un run. *Vous serez quand une danse va être faites une fois que Mumor dit "Merci à vous tous ! Vous êtes prêts pour le spectacle ?". Une fois qu'elle dit cela, tournez vous rapidement vers Uka Totlihn et ciblez la, vous serez alors prêt pour faire la même danse que Mumor en utilisant vos macros de danse. Obtention de la parure de bain HQ Après avoir obtenu le yukata HQ de cette année, vous pouvez avoir une parure de bain HQ (si vous ne l'avez pas obtenu l'année dernière) en effectuant les mini jeux en mode difficile des trois nations. Après avoir eu le ballon rouge, le ballon bleu, et le ballon vert, parlez au même Moogle qui vous a récompensé avec le yukata. Soyez sûr d'avoir assez d'espace dans votre inventaire car vous recevrez les "deux" pièces HQ en une fois. La section des mini jeux ci-dessous vous apportera plus de détails pour vous aider à les accomplir. Mini jeux Les mini jeux sont les suivants: ::*Notez s'il vous plaît que si vous gagnez en mode difficile et que votre inventaire est plein, il vous demandera de revenir après avoir trier votre inventaire. Enlevez un objet de votre inventaire sans changer de zone et parlez lui encore pour recevoir votre nourriture et l'objet clé. Si vous allez dans votre maison mog pour le vider, vous ne recevrez aucun prix pour avoir gagner, incluant l'objet clé. Quand vous parlerez encore au PNJ, il ne vous donnera pas les prix. Vous devrez refaire le jeu. San d'Oria (PNJ: Estilliphire San d'Oria Sud H-9): *Cherchez l'erreur ! Il vous sera montré six scènes différentes qui auront 2 personnages ou plus. Vous devrez sélectionner "Là, ce n'est pas pareil !" quand vous voyez quelque chose de différent, et le jeu se termine si c'est sélectionné est qu'il n'y a aucune différences affichées. Vous avez en tout une minute, et pouvez passer à la prochaine scène si vous le voulez. *La première scène est 2 elvaan F marchant et variant les commandes d'émotion, leur vitesse de marche, ou leur demi-tour. *La seconde scène aura 4 elvaan M qui feront /hurray en paires. Une paire aura des armes différentes. *La troisième aura 6 tarutaru qui courront vers vous en paires, choisissez la paire qui a des cheveux de couleurs différentes. *La quatrième aura 2 hume M portant une armure. Vous devrez choisir quelle pièce d'armure est différente parmi les chaussures, les gants ou le chapeau. *La cinquième aura un large groupe d'espèces variées qui bougeront leur tête en oui et non par paires; vous aurez besoin d'indiquer qui ne fait pas le même mouvement. *La sixième a 2 positions avec chacune une paire de tarutaru courant de leur position de gauche à droite. Chacune des paires consiste en un tarutaru avec des cheveux blonds et l'autre des cheveux roux. Quand les tarutarus identiques se font face chacun l'autre, indiquez le. Les scènes tourneront en boucle de la première à la dernière. En mode normal vous devez indiquer au moins 7 différences pour recevoir 3 coupes de glace pilée au melon. En mode difficile vous devez indiquer au moins 9 différences pour recevoir 6 coupes de glace pilée au melon et le ballon rouge. Bastok (PNJ: Klaas Port de Bastok K-8): *Un jeu de tir ! Vous avez basiquement l'option de tirer ou d'attendre, quand des monstres différents apparaissent: cactuars, goblins, mandragoras, vous devez sélectionner l'option "Pan !!". Cependant, si vous touchez une pixie le jeu prends fin, alors choisissez l'option "J'attends." quand une se montre et cela vous fera passer au prochain monstre. Vous avez une minute pour toucher vos cibles. Le mode normal vous demande de toucher seulement 20 cibles et vous donnera 3 kebabis M&P. Pour le mode difficile, vous devez toucher 30 monstres pour obtenir 6 kebabis M&P plus le ballon bleu. Pour réduire le temps où la pixie reste une cible, choisir 'J'attends.' au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à la cible change d'une pixie à quelque chose d'autre. Les pixies tendent à seulement apparaître en haut des caisses gauches et médianes. Le nombre de pixies est complètement aléatoire, il n'y aura pas 35 monstres qui apparaîtront pendant le temps du jeu, dû aux nombres de pixies, quelques fois plus de 20 dans le mode difficile, mais le nombre le plus haut qui a été vu était de 41. Windurst (PNJ: Rokor-Makor dans la Forêt de Windurst K-12): *Un jeu de chocobo ! Vous controllez un adulte chocobo essayant d'attraper des poussins chocobo. Non ce n'est pas une simulation de rencontre....Vous avez le choix de déplacer le chocobo à droite ou à gauche dans l'attention d'attraper les petits poussins en une minute. Le meilleur moyen pour le faire est de regarder en haut de l'écran et d'aller vers les groupes de plusieurs poussins en en obtenant le plus possible. Le timing est la clé de ce jeu, si vous êtes bon vous pourrez potentiellement en attraper 2 sur la même ligne si le timing est correct. Ce qui fait que c'est difficile, est qu'il y a des mandragoras mélangées avec les poussins; attrapez juste une mandragora et c'est la fin du jeu. Le mode normal vous demande d'attraper au moins 20 poussins pour recevoir 3 barbes à papa. Le mode difficile vous demande d'attraper au moins 35 poussins pour recevoir 6 barbes à papa et le ballon vert. Le nombre de poussins est aléatoire, le plus petit nombre a été de 25 sur la zone entière dans le mode difficile, mais le plus haut qui a été vu est de plus de 61. ---- Tous les mini jeux coûtent 100 gils pour chaque partie. Si vous n'avez pas de gil vous pouvez continuer de vous amuser avec les festivités en dansant un peu avec Mumor et obtenir les feux d'artifice; Ils se vendent à n'importe quel vendeur pour au moins 2 gils chaque. *''Etape 4'': Une fois que vous avez eu les 3 ballons retournez voir le Moogle de la fête près de Mumor qui vous donnera les 2 pièces de bain en version haute qualité: Amusez vous avec les mini jeux; Essayez de battre le plus haut score ! Pastilles colorées Après avoir eu la parure de bain en version HQ, chaque lot de 3 ballons que vous apporterez au Moogle sera récompensé par une pastille colorée. La pêche au poisson rouge Voir ce guide pour la pêche au poisson rouge. Parure de bain du Compagnon d'aventure Porter les 2 pièces +1 et appelez votre compagnon d'aventure à un Rendezvous Point. Il/Elle portera aussi la parure de bain. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Récompenses des années précèdentes Si vous avez manqué les objets des fêtes du Festival de la Brise du Soleil vous pouvez les acheter auprès des Moogles aux tables localisées à San d'Oria Nord (D-8), au Port de Bastok (L-8), aux Canaux de Windurst (Nord) (G-10), et à Haut Jeuno (G-7). NOTE: Vous devrez aller à la nation de votre espèce pour prendre les parures de bain auprès du PNJ (c.a.d. pour obtenir le Falzar elvaan vous devrez aller à San d'Oria). Les objets suivant devront être acheté auprès des Moogles à Haut Jeuno (G-7).